disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Island
September 21, 2019 |previous = Marsh of Mystery |next = Journey of Memories}} "Dragon Island" is the sixty-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 21, 2019 and is the sixth episode in the third season. Plot The Lion Guard arrives in a faraway land where Kion tells the Guard that the next moja kwa moja stone should be in the island over the hill. On their way, the Lion Guard hears loud waves from the ocean to which Anga takes the Guard to see the ocean waves crashing loudly near the island. Makini explains that she saw the ocean the last time she went to the Tree of Life. Kion tells Anga to know if the moja kwa moja stone isn't in the middle of the ocean to which she explains that the next stone is on the top of the hill on an island. On their way to the next stone, Bunga gets caught in the ocean wave as the Guard sees Bunga riding on a dolphin who takes Bunga back to shore. Beshte then introduces himself to the dolphin who also introduces herself as Lumba-Lumba to which neither both of them met each other before. Beshte tells her she has never been to the ocean before to which Lumba-Lumba explains that the ocean is beautiful as it has lots of animals underwater living there. Lumba-Lumba tells Bunga that she was born to swim in the ocean as she loves spending her life in the ocean. Lumba-Lumba then sings about what describes herself as a dolphin to which she sings that she has no feet, needs water to live in, is a mammal, and needs to breathe in the surface of the ocean because Lumba-Lumba herself is a dolphin; she also swims across various sea creatures along the way such as crabs, assorted fish, sea turtles, jellyfish, octopuses, seahorses, manta rays, and a whale. Kion thanks Lumba-Lumba for rescuing Bunga as Beshte bids her a farewell while Anga tells Makini that there is a patch of Tuliza plants beyond the palm trees. Meanwhile, an elderly civet arrives and warns the Lion Guard on the other side of the island are dangerous dragons. Ono believes that dragons never exist to which the old civet tells the gang that these dragons are capable of whipping their enemies with their tails and can kill any prey with their deadly bite. The old civet then becomes serious as the Lion Guard gets to the other side of the island. On their way to the next stone, an enormous lizard approaches the Guard as he prepares to attack them for trespassing the island to which Ono explains that the lizard attacking them is a Komodo dragon. It is then revealed that the Komodo dragon is an enormous lizard that has venom in its bite. Bunga then risks himself to challenge the Komodo dragon as he brings two other dragons to fight the Lion Guard. As soon as Ora, the big Komodo dragon, prepares to fight the Guard, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast away the Komodo dragons; the Roar not only blasts them away but also dries up the island. Soon as Makini finds Tuliza, the water blasted away from Kion's roar also returns to the island as they escape the tidal wave approaching. Having escaped the tidal wave, Kion realizes that the Roar caused a big mess around the island and Anga notices the bridge used to get to the island is covered by water. Meanwhile, Lumba-Lumba is stranded on land due to Kion's roar as the Lion Guard arrives towards her. Fuli explains that the tidal wave caused by Kion's roar must have carried her to land. Beshte agreees to help Lumba-Lumba get back to the ocean to which Kion explains to Fuli that he caused a big mess around the island as Fuli tells Anga, Ono, and Makini to find the next moja kwa moja stone as well as Tuliza for Kion. When Fuli devises a plan on bringing Lumba-Lumba back to the ocean, Bunga attempts to grab her by the tail but he did not notice that she also uses her tail for defensive reflexes. Lumba-Lumba then warns that dragging her across the hot sand can hurt the dolphin badly, so the Lion Guard finds another plan to bring her back to the ocean. Fuli then suggests to dig a trench to bring the water to her when the tidal wave arrives but before doing so, Beshte plans on getting rid of the debris along the way. While planning to dig a trench, Bunga throws seaweed on Lumba-Lumba to keep herself cool from the sun. Beshte then digs a trench for the water to arrive. Meanwhile at the island's mountain, Makini finds Tuliza for Kion while she tells Anga to know how far the three are from the moja kwa moja stone to which Ono thinks the object he is seeing is another Komodo dragon to which Anga explains that what Ono is seeing are a few rocks. Back on the beach, the tidal wave arrives as Lumba-Lumba is happy that the ocean is ready to bring her back. However, when the wave arrives, Ora is shown to have survived against Kion who prepares to eat Lumba-Lumba. Meanwhile, Anga, Ono, and Makini find the moja kwa moja stone by a few rocks to which the next landmark on the stone leads from the island to a cliff with a tree on it. Anga then sees the landmark on the moja kwa moja stone as she also notices Ora and the Komodo dragons preparing to eat Lumba-Lumba and the Lion Guard. The three then plan to defeat the Komodo dragons to save the Lion Guard and the dolphin. Meanwhile, Fuli, Kion, Beshte, and Bunga fight off Ora and the Komodo dragons. Lumba-Lumba then tells Bunga that Kion is in trouble so Bunga tells the dolphin to launch the honey badger to the Komodo dragon attacking Kion. Anga and Ono also help finish off the Komodo dragons by finding seaweed as the two drop seaweed on the Komodo dragons as Beshte manages to knock them into the water. Makini returns to Kion with Tuliza who tells her that she found the moja kwa moja stone to which she says she has found it to which Makini explains that the Guard must get off the island to get to the next landmark shown on the moja kwa moja stone. Kion then plans on getting out of the island to get to the next landmark by using the Roar to bring the bridge back again by dividing the ocean into two. Lumba-Lumba is finally brought back to the ocean as Kion tells the Guard to get to the next landmark. On their way to the next landmark, Ora and the Komodo dragons prepare to attack the Lion Guard but Kion stops roaring as the ocean captures the Komodo dragons. Having defeated the Komodo dragons, Kion tells Ono to know where to arrive next to which Ono explains that the next stone is on the big cliff with a tree on it. On their way to the next stone, the old civet arrives again as Bunga tells him that the Lion Guard defeated them. Lumba-Lumba then sees the Lion Guard on their way to the next stone as she bids a farewell to them for saving her and returning her to the ocean. The Lion Guard then continues their journey to find the next stone. Meanwhile, Ora is shown to have survived his encounter with the Lion Guard to which she approaches Makucha and Chuluun to which Makucha explains he wants revenge against the Lion Guard as Ora then joins Makucha's army to get revenge on the Lion Guard. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Tania Gunadi as Lumba-Lumba *Matthew Yang King as Old Civet *Andrew Kishino as Ora *Ford Riley as Komodo Dragon *Steve Blum as Makucha Song *That's the Dolphin Way Trivia *Towards the end of the episode, the scene where Kion uses the Roar to divide the ocean into two in order to get to the landmark shown on the island's moja kwa moja stone is a reference to the Biblical story of Moses. Category:The Lion Guard episodes